It Wasn't Over It's Still Not Over
by RachiePSays
Summary: What if Jess showed up at Rorys graduation party? THERE'S MORE SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prolouge

**I don't know if I'm the only one but I feel like at Rory's graduation party in the series finale was missing the MOST IMPORTANT person in Rory's life, Jess. **

**Summary: What if Jess came to Rory's graduation party, could an old love rekindled after years of not keeping in touch. (A.N- yes I know they saw each other sporadically but they never really kept in touch).**

**Changes: Rory NOT going on the campaign trail. Also instead of the rain clearing up it keeps on raining. And Luke and Lorelai are already back together (they got together after she sang "I Will Always Love You"), so Lorelai helped plan the party in the square.**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Gilmore Girls, if I did Dean would never have returned after S3E7 and Logan would be nonexistent. I don't even own the title; it's a quote from The Notebook. Also I unfortunately do not own Milo Ventimiglia. I do however own the majority of the plot, although its slightly (and by slightly I mean very slightly), shadows The Notebook, in only one scene.**

**Okay well enough from me…read, review, and enjoy. **

**Rachel =]**

As Jess is walking into his Philly apartment the phone starts ringing. He's races to get the phone, and catches it at the last ring.

Jess: "Hello"

Female Voice: "Hi Jess"

Jess: "Lorelai?"

Lorelai: "Listen I know I never liked you much, but Luke and I are planning a graduation party for Rory, and well let's face it if it wasn't for you she wouldn't of graduated in the first place, so thank you for that, and well we want you to come, I know Rory would invite you if she knew about the party.

Jess: "Your welcome, and no I can't go"

Lorelai: "Why not"

Jess figured he might as well tell Lorelai because she had a tendency to get annoying when she didn't know everything.

Jess: "Because I still love her, and I really don't feel like watching her fawn all over that cheating blond frat boy that is her boyfriend"

Lorelai: "Wow I like your description of Logan… didn't Luke tell you?"

Jess: "Tell me what…"

Lorelai: "Logan proposed to Rory, she thought about it, and then she told him no at her graduation, she's single now, and let's call it mother's intuition but I think she happens to still be in love with a certain town hoodlum"

Jess: "When, where, and what time"

Lorelai: Saturday, Town Square and be there around noon… you can help set up, cause we really need as much help as possible… but it officially starts at 3, well that's when Rory and I will get there"

Jess: "Okay, I'll be there"

They said there good byes, and Jess went to pack his bags so he can return to Stars Hollow for the not only Rory's party, but also to rekindle a love that was long awaited.

**Okay so review and tell me what you think. Yes I know that Jess is a bit OOC, he's suppose to be. Constructive criticism only please. **


	2. Lies and Suprises

**Disclaimer: I own zilch…sad really cause I would love to own me some Milo Ventimiglia… plot however is owned by me, for the most part.**

It's about 11:30 on Saturday inside Luke's Diner

Lorelai comes rushing in to get away from the pouring rain

Lorelai: "Coffee, coffee, coffee!"

As she sits down on a stool Luke comes by and gives her a kiss

Luke: "No, I prefer you alive"

Lorelai: "Come on Lukey to cups to go. One's for Rory too"

Luke: "Fine, here you go dea-"

Mid sentence Jess comes into the diner.

Jess: "Can I crash here?"

Lorelai: "Hi Jess"

Jess: "Hi. So Luke can I"

Luke: "Sure go on up"

Jess: "Thanks"

Jess goes through the curtain and upstairs. Luke waits to hear the door close.

Luke: "How on earth did you get him to come? I ask him he says no, you ask him and he comes"

Lorelai: "Well I think you neglected to tell him that Logan and Rory broke up"

Luke: "Figured he'd find out when he came"

Lorelai: "Luke, he still loves Rory. He didn't want to watch her be with Logan. Well I got to run get Rory out of town and all"

Luke: "Okay see you later"

They kiss goodbye and Lorelai head's to the Crap Shack. When she gets there she finds Rory in her room looking through a box.

Lorelai: "Hey sweets, got you coffee"

Rory: "Hi Mom, thank you"

Lorelai: "No problemo. Whatchya looking at?"

Rory: "Just a boyfriend box"

Lorelai: "Oh, is it Logan's"

Rory: "Uh sure, let's go"

Lorelai: "Okay to the mall!"

Later that day around 2:00, the town square is set up. It's still pouring. The whole town is there and waiting for Rory and Lorelai to arrive, they are also gossiping about Jess being there and how much he changed. Off to the side of the crowd are Luke and Jess setting up the food.

Jess: "So why didn't you say anything?"

Luke: "About what?"

Jess: "Rory breaking up with frat boy"

Luke: "Oh well I just figured you'd find out when you came"

Jess: "But if Lorelai didn't tell me I wouldn't have come"

Luke: "I'm sorry okay. I didn't think you were still hung up on her"

Jess: "It's cool; just tell me these things next time"

Luke: "Alright"

Meanwhile Rory and Lorelai are driving back home from the mall in the rain.

Rory: "Mom I lied"

Lorelai: "About what?"

Rory: "Earlier, when you asked if I was looking at the Logan Box, it wasn't his box"

Lorelai: "Oh? Who's box was it?"

Rory: "My Jess Box"

Lorelai: "You miss him sweets?"

Rory: "Yeah I do. You know mom its funny, Jess is my shortest relationship, yet his box is the biggest and holds the most memories, the best ones"

Lorelai: "Hey hun, you finally feel like telling me why you said no to Logan?"

Rory: "Sure. When I was thinking about my answer, I thought about my wedding day, would I be the happiest person there? The answer was no, I mean I would be reasonably happy, but grandma was the happiest person there. Then I thought, well who would be the groom, if it's not Logan then who, is it someone I know, an ex, or someone in my future that I don't know. So when I pictured my wedding with a new groom so I could be over the moon happy, the groom was Jess. Then I thought well what if Jess popped the question would I say yes right away, even now, or would I have to think about it. My answer to Jess every time no matter what is yes I wouldn't have to think about it with him. God mom I screwed up big time with him last year."

Lorelai: "Wow kid sounds like you have a heavy duty case of love. So if that's the case why would you tell the poor kid you love Logan?"

Rory: "Because I love Jess so much that it scares me, so instead of telling the truth I masked myself and told him I loved Logan. And Jess has probably moved on by now anyway, so I fucked up, big time"

Lorelai: "Sweets you didn't fuck up trust me he's still over the moon about you. Anyway look over there at the square!"

Rory looks out the window and she sees the square fully decorated. A huge banner that says "Congratulations Rory!" is among the multiple decorations. She also sees that the whole town is present, along with Paris, Doyle, Lucy, Olivia, and her Grandparents. Rory feels a slight pang in her chest because she thinks Jess isn't there; but she masks it.

Rory: "Oh my God! Mom did you know about this? Is this why we went shopping?"

Lorelai: "Well I had to you out of here somehow. And Luke and I have another surprise for you. Let's just say maybe second chances are possible"

Rory: "Mom you two did too much already, and you and Luke are the poster children for second chances"

Zach and Jackson come over to the Jeep umbrellas in hand and run Lorelai and Rory over to the party.

The crowd wants Rory to make a speech so she makes a short but sweet one thanking everyone for coming and that she loves her mom. Rory walks off the stage and goes over to the food area before she can get any food a figure on the other end catches her eye. She walks over thinking the possibility of him being there, at her party, is too good to be true. When she gets about two feet from the figure Rory is in absolute shock.

Rory: "Jess?"

**Well whatchya think? Sorry I left a cliff hanger, but the faster you review the quicker the next chapter will be there. Constructive criticism only, if you hate it don't read it, it's that simple.**


	3. Second Chances

**Thank you soo much for the enthusiastic reviews! =] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls it belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Also I don't own The Notebook that genius of a book belongs to Nicholas Sparks (and the guy who made the movie). And sadly I will never own Milo. **

**So on with the story enjoy! **

Rory stares at the figure before her in shock.

Rory: Jess?

Jess: Hey. You wanna go somewhere?

Rory: Yeah, okay.

Jess and Rory run in the direction of the bridge in the pouring rain. Both unfazed at the fact that they are getting soaked. They are both on the bridge, but silent not knowing how to start, Jess breaks the ice.

Jess: I got you something.

Jess reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box, and hands it to Rory. Rory takes the box and opens it revealing a book called Second Chances by Jess Mariano.

Rory: You wrote another book?

Jess: Yeah, and you holding the first print, well technically the only copy available it hasn't officially been published yet.

Rory is wide eyed

Jess: There's more look inside.

Rory opens the book to the dedication page using part of the box so the book doesn't get water damaged. She first sees a beautiful white gold necklace with a dangling sapphire heart. Rory lifts up the necklace and reads the dedication. It's short and straight to the point, in true Jess fashion. It reads

_For the girl who never gave up on me, even when I was a jackass. I love you always._

By this point Rory's eyes are watery. She slowly closes the book; the necklace is dangling out of her closed hand. Jess is standing nervously, hands in his pockets. Rory is the one to speak first this time around. Well more like babble.

Rory: I lied to you. When I told you I loved Logan. I mean I did at one point but when I told you in Philly that I loved him it was a complete lie. I loved you, still love you. I told you that I loved Logan because I love you so much that it scares me, so stupidly I protected myself. You know Logan asked me to marry him, in front of all my grandparents' friends and my parents. It was so awful. Then I told him that I would think about it. By this point though I was so out of love with him, and so in love with you. I shuddered at the thought of becoming the next Mrs. Huntzberger. And so at my graduation I told him no and we broke up, and you know what the sucky part is, I fucked up so badly that night in Philly that you've probably moved on and I'm to fucking late. I love you Jess.

Jess: Ror… It wasn't over…it's still not over!

Before Rory can get a chance to respond Jess' lips are covering hers in what is quickly becoming a heated make-out session in the rain, on their most precious spot in town, the bridge. They only pulled away because air became a necessity.

Rory: You know as much as I would love this to turn into the scene in The Notebook, on the bridge in the rain between Allie and Noah, we have a party to get back to… my party.

Jess: Okay.

Rory: Can you put this on me before we go?

Jess: Alright

Jess takes the necklace from Rory and fastens it around her neck. Then places a soft kiss on her cheek. Rory face is plastered in a huge grin while he kisses her.

Rory: I'm so happy we're back together.

Jess: You have no idea Ror. I love you.

Rory: I love you too, so much.

They share one quick kiss and walk back to the square hand in hand with huge grins plastered on their faces. When they get back to the square the rain is finally letting up into a light drizzle. The new couple bumps into Luke and Lorelai.

Lorelai: There you are Rory. I've been looking over for you kid. Where have been? Oh oh that's a pretty necklace who gave that to you. Oh hi Jess. Damn it Luke she found our surprise before we could give it to her.

Rory: Whoa mom, take a breath.

Jess: Hey Lorelai, Luke.

Luke: Hi.

Rory: Which one do you want to know first where I've been or necklace? And Jess was my other surprise?

Lorelai: Yeah he was I thought I gave you a pretty good clue to hint that it was Jess too, "second chances are always possible." Hmm I guess the necklace.

Rory: How did I not connect that…? Jess gave it to me along with his second book.

Lorelai: Wow Jess you got good taste there in jewelry mister. So where have you been, your soaked, both of you are.

Rory: We were at the bridge. *big grin*

Lorelai: Oh were there dirty things involved?

Rory: MOM! Jess: JEZZ! Luke: LORELAI!

Lorelai: Wow, don't get mad at the mommy.

Rory: No mother no dirty things happened, but there was an epic Notebook esque getting back together kiss in the rain on bridge.

Lorelai: Did you two give Noah and Allie a run for their money?

Jess: We're neck and neck with them.

Rory: Yeah, what Jess said.

Lorelai: Well, you two run along Luke and I will cover for you, right Lukey?

Luke: Don't call me that and yeah.

Rory: Thanks mom!

Jess: We call the apartment above the diner, just so you know. See ya!

Jess and Rory run to the apartment above the diner. Jess pecking at Rory's neck, Rory giggling the whole way there.

Once in the apartment Jess locks the apartment door. The two then continue a blind dance to the bed in the tiny apartment. Once on the bed they start making out. Just before Jess gets to the point of no return he turns to Rory.

Jess: Ror, are you sure?

Rory: I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life, I love you.

Jess: I love you too.

At that Rory and Jess continue into the most intimate dance there is deeper and deeper into the sheets.

When all is done Jess lays back on the bed, his head on the pillows, gently playing with Rory's hair. Rory is lazily lying on Jess' chest. Their arms are around each other, both are the most content they have ever been in their lives.

Rory: You know what, my mom was right.

Jess: About what?

Rory: Second chances are possible.

Jess: That they are.

At that Rory closes her eyes and falls asleep; Jess following soon after. Both are smiling softly in their slumbers, dreaming of the future they'll finally have together.

**A few end notes; yes my Rory does have a slight potty mouth. Also just cause JavaJunkie is just as awesome as Lit there will be some JavaJunkie. Lastly I'm not one for Lit break-ups so whatever little drama I do have planed out, will not break Lit up, so in other words, expect fluff. **

**Anyway you know what to do review, faster you review quicker the chapter will be up. No bashing, constructive criticism only. For those of you, who like/love the story thanks for the support, continue reading. =]**


	4. Coffee Time

**So sorry it took so long to update, really hectic week(end), with work and getting ready for the semester. Anyway here is the newest chapter finally!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to AS-P, zilch belongs to me… not even Milo =/. Oh well enjoy!**

While Rory and Jess are sleeping contently in the apartment above the diner, Luke and Lorelai are at the Crap Shack upstairs in Lorelai's bedroom.

Lorelai: Hey Luke?

Luke: Yeah.

Lorelai: Well I was thinking now the Rory and Jess are finally back together they're going to be living the fairy tale life. I don't mean to scare you, and I know that when we got back together we fully got back together like engaged and everything, but when are we going to start making preparations for our future. Like setting a new date would be a nice place to start.

When Lorelai says the last part she is pouting the famous Gilmore pout.

Luke: And you want my input on this?

Lorelai: Yes…please?

Luke: Alright, I was thinking this winter cause you love snow and everything, but if you want outdoor then probably spring.

Lorelai: Winter's perfect. We can have it at the Inn; this way here we don't have to pay for the church or reception hall, and Sookie would be insulted if I didn't let her cook and bake so that's free too. Now for a date was thinking January 12th, this way here we don't trump anyone's New Years plans and people can still have their Valentine's Day too.

Luke: Sounds like a plan. January 12th.

Lorelai: Okay, now how bout some coffee?

Luke: Go to sleep Lorelai.

The next morning Jess wakes up next to a sleeping Rory thinking that this is how it has to be for the rest of his life, waking up next to Rory. Jess softly places a strand of hair that is on her face behind her hair and watches her sleep. Then he realizes the time and needs to get up.

Jess: Hey Ror, wake up.

He said as he gently shakes her and she stirs.

Rory: Mmmm.

Jess: Its nine, I gotta go help Luke out.

Rory: Coffee mister!

Jess: I'll give it to you downstairs.

Rory: I can't go downstairs.

Jess: And why is that

Rory: Do you want all of Stars Hollow to know that we slept together, plus I don't have a change of clothes.

Jess: Alright if Lorelai is down there I'll have her go get you clothes and give them to you. If she's not there I'll have Luke call her.

Rory: She'll be here, its coffee time.

Jess: Isn't it always coffee time.

Rory: But of course. Hey Jess?

Jess: Yeah?

Rory: I love you.

Jess: Love you too. I'll send your mom up.

Rory: Okay.

A fully clothed Jess walks over to Rory and kisses her lightly. When Jess is down stairs in the diner he sees Lorelai and walks over to her.

Jess: Hey, Rory wanted me to tell you to get her a change of clothes. She doesn't want to wear the same clothes as yesterday.

Lorelai: I figured that's why I have come to this beautiful coffee place fully prepared.

Lorelai gestures to the plastic bag with Rory's clothes as she says this.

Jess: Well feel free to go on up and give them to her, along with the details I know she'll tell you sooner or later.

Lorelai: Alright I will.

Lorelai hops off the stool bag in hand and makes her way up to the front door of the apartment, which is unlocked.

Lorelai: Oh darling daughter of mine I come bearing clean clothes that haven't seen any of the dirty things you and Jess were doing.

Rory: Hey Mom, thanks I'll be right back I'm going to change.

When Rory comes out of the bathroom she is fully clothed.

Rory: So am I dealing with mom first or best friend?

Lorelai: I figure I get all the boring mom stuff out of the way first so we can move on to fun stuff. Please tell me you two we're safe?

Rory: Well there was condom usage, but I haven't been on the pill for like a month so I have to start that up again.

Lorelai: Okay sounds good. Was he nice?

Rory: He was very nice to me.

Lorelai: Okay now on to best friend mode; was he good?

Rory: MOM!

Lorelai: You don't have to get into full detail, I just meant in comparison to others.

Rory is glowing from last night's events and a slight blush appears on her cheeks.

Rory: He's definitely the best in comparison to others, and he meant the most to me to, so it was more enjoyable for me. I can honestly say that we didn't just have sex mom, we made love, which is a first for me.

Lorelai: Well then I'm happy for you sweets.

Rory: So tell me while Jess and I were occupying Luke's apartment, what did you two do.

Lorelai: Well if you must know we set a date!

Both girls jump up and down squealing. When they both calmed down Rory asked.

Rory: So when is it?

Lorelai: January 12th, this way here it doesn't interfere with peoples New Year and Valentine's plans.

Rory: Sounds reasonable. So why the winter?

Lorelai: Well the winter was Luke's idea. He said where I love the snow; we should have our wedding in the winter.

Rory: Awww that's so sweet.

Lorelai: So maid of honor?

Rory: But of course!

Lorelai: Good, coffee time?

Rory: Definitely.

While Rory and Lorelai are nearing the end of their conversation upstairs Luke is talking to Jess

Luke: You better not hurt that poor girl again!

Jess: I won't Uncle Luke. I was an idiot at seventeen; I wouldn't make the same mistake again and run away from the girl I love.

Luke: Alright then.

Jess: So what did you and Lorelai do last night?

Luke: We set a date.

Jess: About time, when are you two crazy kids getting hitched?

Luke: Hey, stop being a wise ass and January 12th.

Jess: Huh. Cool.

Luke: Do you want to be the best man Jess?

Jess: Sure.

Luke: Alright then.

At that Lorelai and Rory burst from behind the curtain and at the same time scream.

Lorelai and Rory: COFFEE TIME!

**Well here you go. Faster reviews come I'll update as fast as I am capable of. Constructive criticism is allowed, not meanness, but then again you already know this. Hoped you enjoyed and review. Oh and thanks for the love, those of you that did review =]**


End file.
